dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow (2008) film
Arrow is a 2008 movie based on the Dc Comics superhero Green Arrow, Starring Charlie Hunnham as Oliver Queen/The Arrow, Amber Heard as Brianna Stone,Dwayne Johnson as John Diggle.This film is Directed by Tim Burton release date- May,3 2008 Cast Charlie Hunnham as Oliver Queen/The Arrow- A Billonaire who uses arrows to become a hero Amber Heard as Brianna Stone- Oliver`s ex-girlfriend from highschool who thinks Oliver will act the same as he did in highschool. Dwayne Johnson as John Diggle- Oliver`s hired bodyguard who learns Oliver`s secret as The Arrow. Martin Sheen as William Stone- Brianna`s detective father who wants to unmask the vigilantie. Jon Hamm as Aaron Lee /Drakkon Cameo- Tom Cruise as Tommy Merlyn/The Dark Archer- An old friend of Robert Queen. Jamey Sherdian as Robert Queen- Oliver`s dead father. Plot The film starts when a 12 year old Oliver Queen is talking with his father Robert Queen. Robert tells his son that one day Oliver will run their company Queen Enterprises when he is older and the young Oliver asks what if he des not know how to run the company? Tommy Merlyn an old friend of Robert goes up to Robert and hugs him and tells Oliver that you are destined for greatness. 17 years later Oliver is 29 years old and visits his father and tells him that he wants to go on the boating trip with him. Robert accepts and tells him that Brianna loves him very much and that implies that he is known for cheating. Oliver then invites a bunch of friends and they are getting ready to go get the boat. Oliver is then shown talking to a woman and tells her that he is single. Oliver then sees the boat hit an iceburg. Robert and a few of the crew members are shown jumping in the water. Oliver asks what is going on and the boat begins to fall apart. Oliver jumps in the raft his father his in. Oliver then witnesses his father shoot himself and before killig himself he tells his son Oliver to right his own mistakes. The title card is shown. Three years later a news report is saying that Oliver Queen has returned to Star City after leaving for a boat trip three years ago. Oliver is then shown driving his motorcycle across town and stops when he sees Queen Corporations and stops to go check it out. Oliver enters the building and John Diggle is standing there and asks him did the island chang him? Oliver then tells him it did and he does not want to think about it. Oliver runs into Brianna Stone and he tries to talk to her but she walks off and Oliver remembers what he did to her. We see a seventeen year old Oliver when Brianna sees him with another girl. Oliver is then practicing his archery and begins to think that the city needs a protector. Later Oliver asks Brianna if they could go out to dinner. Brianna asks Oliver if he changed and Oliver replies that while he was stranded on the island he thought about you every day. Brianna kisses him and Oliver and Brianna go to the resturant. Outside an archer tells people to break in and Oliver yells get down when gunfire and bombs go off. Oliver sneaks behind the men and begins fighting them, Oliver breaks a guys neck and the police come. William asks Brianna if she was hurt and Brianna says I`m ok dad but where is Oliver? William yells at her and tells her that everything he has done you still love him? Brianna walks away. Later Oliver creates a green suit made out of the same leather he wore at the island. He sharpens his arrows and says I must become something else to save this city and puts on the hood. A guy goes down stairs to get something to drink when the lights turn off. The Arrow is behind him and kicks the guy to the wall. The Arrow asks if he knew Robert Queen, The guy screams and The Arrow says youhave failed this city and shoots him in the leg. The Arrow leaves and witnesses a robbery. More to Come...... Category:Green Arrow movies Category:Dc Cinamatic Universe Films Category:Unfinished